That Awkward Moment
by A Certain Girl
Summary: The awkward moments of many characters in the series. Rate T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.**

* * *

Zeus sat on the sofa comfortably and closed his eyes, listening to the famous classical music of Mozart. Nothing could disturb this moment of peace. Not his wife, not his lovers, and certainly not his small but full of energy daughter who had just come home from school.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I study today!" little Thalia said as she put her bag on the floor and ran to her father.

Zeus sighed. _There goes my peace._

"What, my daughter?"

"Greek mythology!" shouted Thalia enthusiastically.

That quickly peaked Zeus' interest.

"Oh, really? Did you study about the mighty king of gods?"

"The one with the same name as yours? Yes." The little girl answered.

"Isn't him awe –"

"I hate him, though." Thalia said off-handedly.

"How could you hate someone like him?" Zeus asked as if that was the most absurd thing in the world.

"I like him saving his brothers and sisters. But he was very…" She stopped for a moment to think of the right word.

"Brilliant?" suggested Zeus, "Incredible?"

"…unfaithful. He had a wife, but he always went to other women. He caused misery. He even turned a woman into a cow once. He also forced girls, like that Callisto girl. He was a very, very bad man."

Thalia kept talking without realizing that her father had literally frozen on the sofa.

"And his wife…"

Zeus got out of his frozen state immediately at the mention of his wife.

"She is not very nice, is she?" he said, somewhat hopefully.

"I don't like what she did to Heracles. But she was pitiful. She was the marriage goddess, and very faithful. She shouldn't marry someone like that Zeus guy."

Zeus felt as if Hephaestus had hit his head with a hammer again. Thalia, sympathizing with Hera, of all people? But they were supposed to be sworn enemy. They were supposed to hate each other's guts. This was wrong on _so_ many levels.

"She should just castrate him!" exclaimed Thalia.

The lord of the sky, the king of the gods felt his heart crumble into pieces.

"Thalia, w-where did you learn that word from?" stuttered Zeus.

"On TV. There's a woman who did that to her husband for him not to be unfaithful anymore."

Thankfully, the sound of door opening saved his fragile little heart.

"Oh, mom's home." Said the child as she ran to the door.

Zeus laid his back down on the sofa, his lips still quivering.

"Ah, peace."

* * *

 **A/N: Tomorrow is finals and I'm here writing fanfiction. I'll try to update soon, though.**

 **Don't you think that this is a little short?**

 **Stupid question time: Thalia is pronounced Tha-lee-ah or Ta-lee-ah?**  
 **I asked this once, but nobody answered. Please tell me, I really don't want to pronounce my favorite character's name wrong.**


	2. The Talk

**A/N: This chapter is in dialogue, I want to try something new so...yeah. I hope that this chapter is as good as the previous one, it's a little cliche. If you guys have any funny awkward moment, just suggest it through review or inbox.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth: "Thalia?"

Thalia: "Yeah?"

Annabeth: "I was wondering…where do babies come from?"

Thalia: "…Luke!"

*Thalia and Luke went discussing*

Thalia: "She's only seven, too young for this kind of talk."

Luke: "I know, but we can't trick her. Believe me, I tried. She's a child of Athena. She's…what do they say… _wise_ beyond her year. Just tell her the truth."

Thalia: "So you're suggesting telling a 7-year-old kid about th-that?" *blush slightly*

Luke: "We don't have to tell her the details, just vaguely."

Thalia: "…Fine, you tell her."

Luke: "What? No, you tell her."

Thalia: "You're the one suggesting telling the truth. You tell her."

Luke: "But I'm a boy. It'll be super awkward."

Thalia: "Oh, so me telling her would be less awkward?"

*After 5 minutes of persuading*

Thalia: "…Fine."

*Luke and Thalia went to where Annabeth was*

Annabeth:" And I thought you guys forgot all about me."

Thalia: "Look, kiddo." *look intently at Annabeth*

"…A crane brought the babies from the sky."

Luke: "Thalia!"

Annabeth: "!?"


End file.
